beerandboardfandomcom-20200213-history
S8E35: "Wikipedia The Game"
"Wikipedia The Game" is the 35th episode in the eighth season of the series Beer and Board Games. The episode originally aired on September 27, 2018. The guests were Bree Prehn and Tony Mayer. Notes * The beer featured in this episode was Ryed of the Valkyries (Gathering Place Brewing Company, ABV 5.2%, Year-Round-or-Season) provided to the show by Tony and the Gathering Place Brewing Company celebrating 1 year in the River West neighborhood. ** Matt, "The aroma of this does not suggest rye to me, so I'm very curious." ** Aaron, "That's good." ** Matt, "Real nice. You taste the bread." ** Tony, "It's good and foamy." ** Bree, "And I can taste the head." Running Gags * Dave Matthews Bandhttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=7m24s ** Tiny Dave Matthews Band dies Original Characters * Dave Matthews Band * Tiny Dave Matthews Band Impressions * Dave Matthews * Rob Zombiehttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=9m16s ** As part of the "Dave Matthews Band / Tiny Dave Matthews Band" bit * Sean Connery * Donald Trump Songs * "Dragula" (originally by Rob Zombie) sung by Tonyhttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=9m16s ** Lyrics: "Dead I am the one, exterminating son..." * "Reefer Man" (originally by Cab Calloway) sung by Tonyhttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=16m28s ** Lyrics (Modified): "Have you ever met that funny reefer man? If he says he's been to China, you know it's North Carolina. And you know you're talking to that reefer man." Memorable Quotes ;Beer Bree, "It's gonna be really disappointing if we didn't get any beer. That's 3/4 of the reason I'm here tonight."https://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=30s ;Rhyminghttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=1m12s *"You can taste the bread. *It's good and foamy. *And I can taste the head. *That's what she said. *That's what she stated. *I was rhyming with bread (and head) weren't you listening? *Did you hear what they said? *Were your ears dead? *The humor's gonna get better. ;Milwaukeehttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=1m45s *Matt, "There's not a city that's more intrinsically connected with beer than Milwaukee. *Aaron, "Yeah, there's some good beer that comes out of there but not much friendliness. This is my first friendliness from Milwaukee that I've ever got. *Matt, "I'm from Milwaukee." *Aaron, "Exactly." ;Wikipediahttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=138 *Aaron, "At what point do I get to change the picture of you that is under my name on Wikipedia. It's just a picture of Matt sitting there looking like really angry and I'm off to the left and I'm just like. It's the worst fucking picture ever but you can never replace it. --It's like 10, 12 years ago or something." ;Molasses Madness Aaron, "Looks like I wrote madness but actually molasses.https://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=3m30s ;Smart and Pretty Tony, "I feel smart and I feel pretty but mostly I feel smart."https://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=3m48s ;Key Lime Piehttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=5m01s *Aaron, "I don't think key lime is--because key lime has keys. *Tony (smacking Aaron with his book), I used to respect you but that was the dumbest thing you've ever said. *Aaron, "I aim to please." ;Sean Conneryhttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=5m29s *Tony, "Gentlemen today we sail into history." *Bree, "Matt Sloan show me your chest hair. There it is." ;Ship Tony, "What we do is we make a very large sharp metal thing and then we come up to the boat and boop and it sinks."https://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=5m50s ;Submarine Sandwicheshttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=6m30s *Five other names that people call submarines sandwiches. *I've got three real ones and two made-up ones I think. *I've only got one made-up one and one cheat. *Okay so I've got hoagie. *Footlong. Yes that's good. This one might be cheating but I couldn't think of anything *I put sub, yeah. *No. That's no other names for some they said submarine sandwich *No fuck that. That's stupid. *I put sub Grinder and Yum Yum Time. *My two made-up ones were Long Boi and Big Bastard. ;Pokémonhttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=11m40s *Okay for the list you were gonna have to match me listing five Pokemon. *Oh fucknuggets. Oh fuck that. *Alright we're gonna start out with Pikachu. *Ding. *Forgot Pikachu's name... *...and my underdog favorite from my original Pokemon team, Ditto. *Fuck off. *I put Charizard. *Yeah I got Charizard, Snorlax, and my fourth and fifth were Bobo and Sam. *Panda Porkins Cassidy Romulus and Remus ;No Freebieshttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=13m40s *Sylvester obviously because we just did that one. *Well what the fuck you can't do that. *I did. *You can't name something that's on the card. That's bullshit. *Why? *Because that's a freebie. *Right, I thought it would work trying to match each other. *Jesus Christ *I wrote it. *You two are fucking cheats. *Do you want me to put back my token? *No, keep your stolen token. ;Sleddinghttps://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=14m40s *I knew nobody looks up sledding anymore. It's sad, sad what's happened to sledding. *Very sad, very sad. We're gonna make sleds great again. *We're gonna open up the sled factories. *Sledding, it's gonna be very big and very wet. ;Wikipedia 2https://youtu.be/kdrv62TgMCI?t=16m09s * You got a lot of Wikipedia malice in your heart. * Look at my fucking picture on there. * Cuz you look like a sad baby. * Change my goddamn picture. I don't care what it is. Make it a picture of a dead cow. YouTube Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 8